The Return of the Kitten to his Tiger
by Stormdesigner
Summary: What happens when Jim Moriarty texts Sebastian Moran, telling him that he's back and alive? SMUT and fluff MorMor


Hello, my lovely, loyal readers! I am back, yes indeed! I was momentarily kidnapped by MorMor and Malec, but I will be uploading more! Also, This is a collab I did with someone online, so it explains the style a bit more. Enjoy readers!

Hello, Sebastian-JM

How very nice to hear from you again. SM

I see London's been in good hands -JM

I wouldn't want to let you down. SM

Well done dear Tiger. I've taught you well -JM

Again, wouldn't want to disappoint. SM

Well, since we've discussed some of the important information, how has the last two years been for you, Tiger?-JM

Hell, but let's not go into that. How has your two years treated you? SM

Boring, everyone's so boring.-JM

You know, I don't think I've ever heard you call me boring. SM

What could possibly happen to my sniper that would make his life hell? I can't have a broken sniper-JM

Unless everyone means me too. SM

It because i never have, Tiger-JM

You're one of the few who I can tolerate. The non-boring one.-JM

Could you call being hung up by my arms in a burning building hell? Of course the months of tedious nurses after was worse. Not that they knew I snuck out after each check up. SM

WHO THE HELL DID THAT? I'LL BURN THEM AND SKIN THEM AND TURN THEM INTO SHOES! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!? -JM

Calm down, kitten. They got whats coming to them... I turned them into a nice waist coat and bag instead. SM

And it's not my fault I was drugged before I knew what was going on SM

Calm down? CALM DOWN!? You better have made them pay, Tiger. I will not tolerate anyone hurting my Tiger-JM

Bamboo under the finger nails, damp cloth over the face and hung upside down to make them think they're drowning, branded about 10 times, fingers and hands broken with crab shell cracker things ... must I go on? SM

Damn, Tiger. you've been getting creative on me. That's amazing-JM

and very hot-JM

Oh really? Thought you might like it. SM

Well done, Tiger. And you know I don't give praise often-JM

I thought you might hear about it and thought you'd come home sooner. SM

I have someone else that I need to sort out and I thought we could go for dinner? SM

Yes, that would be lovely. The Italian place by your apartment?-JM

And I tried to come sooner, but I got tied up in some things. Being a consulting criminal is a very busy job-JM

Indeed it is, and that sounds wonderful. In a few days I was thinking we'd go out for a special meal... One where you can see my talents. SM

Well how can I ever say no to that?-JM

Well you could. Only you're eating though. SM

Tiger, I like the way you think.-JM

You might want to get home though. I'm getting bored.-JM

You're at home? Why didn't you tell me you were at home? SM

Because that would have been boring, and gave away the surprise. But you're taking forever to get home so I just told you-JM

Ignore the pillows and covers on the sofa. I've been sleeping on it. SM

Your blankets are soft-JM

Why have you been sleeping on the sofa?-JM

Because I couldn't sleep in bed alone and without you. Felt wrong. I nearly bought a whole brand new apartment. SM

Well get here and I'll remind you how comfy your bed is. -JM

Don't you dare get a new apartment! I like the view-JM

Whys your apartment always so fucking cold? Damn, Tiger!-JM

I was going to keep our apartment, doof, just rent a new one. SM

Also it's not cold... However I will be there in 5 minutes to warm you up. SM

Maybe I'll be gone by then. Maybe leave for another two years.-JM

And its always cold. Is it a sniper thing-JM

Maybe I'll follow you this time. SM

It is not always cold. SM

Why didn't you last time?-JM

Because last time you didn't want to be followed. SM

Exactly-JM

I didn't expect you to actually listen-JM

But its good you did-JM

Russia isn't that kind to consulting criminals-JM

I know you wouldn't have been happy if I ignored your orders. SM

Exactly, Tiger-JM

What did they do to you? Do I need to torture and murder all the politicians and the others that hurt you? SM

I will. SM

I thought that could be our little reuniting presents-Jm

Whats a better bonding experience than torture?-Jm

We might have matching scars now, Tiger-Jm

Oooh, sounds fun, lets do that. SM

Well that's far more interesting than matching tattoos-SM

I'm about to run for you, I hope you know and appreciate

Well you better hurry. I'm already up and about to open the window to leave-JM

And we're always more interesting, Tiger-JM

You know there is stairs? No need to jump out the window. SM

That's boring-JM

I'm coming, I'm coming. SM

You might be able to see me fall again if I use the window too-JM

Oh shush. If you jump you won't get my cock will you? SM

Quite the charmer arn't you-JM

Has it worked? SM

Hmm. I don't know. There were some pretty hot men in Russia.-JM

None with my cock though. SM

But I see you running pretty fast. Wouldn't want to see that stamina go to waste-JM

So modest, Tiger-JM

Run, Tiger, run-JM

What were you out doing anyway-JM

I was on a hit if you must know. SM

Low life who had some dirt on the prime minister. Would have been funny to watch it come out but the government paid a lot for him to disappear. SM

Should of took them both out. Twice the fun-JM

I'd rather not get caught shooting the prime minister. SM

Although yes, it would have made me chuckle. SM

You wouldn't be careless enough to get caught.-JM

How long does it take to get to the top floor? Damn-JM

Oh shut up. SM

You need to get back in shape. You;re disappointing me, Tiger-JM

"Oh shut up." Sebastian stated as he moved into the house before pushing Jim hard against the wall, pressing their lips together hard, his hands sitting on Jim's wrists, holding them above his head. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, and just fucking kiss me you absolute twat." He stated, pressing their lips together tenderly.

Jim grabbed hold of Sebastian hair and pulled hard. "I guess you missed me, Tiger" He chuckled as he started to pulled Sebastian towards the bedroom, all while trying to remove his shirt.

Sebastian worked to remove Jim's clothing, pushing him towards their bedroom. He peeled off Jim's jacket and shirt before working on his trousers, opening the belt and button before pushing Jim to lie down on the bed. "Fucking hell I've missed you so much... I don't think you understand." He whispered

"Show me then" He whispered in Sebastian's ear. He ran his cold hands down Sebastian neck as he pulled his sniper towards him, kissing down his neck as he felt the familiar blankets rub against his back.

Sebastian removed Jim's trousers, hands stroking over his bare chest and his crotch before he began kissing down the criminals neck once he'd finished, kissing down his chest, leaving a few minutes on teasing and sucking on the mans nipples before he worked his way back down further, sucking kisses into the mans thighs while deliberately ignoring his cock

"Ugh, Sebastian it's been too damn long to tease!" Jim yelled in frustration as he rolled Sebastian over onto his back, practically ripping the rest of his clothes off.

Sebastian smirked as he watched this, loving when Jim got frustrated and gained control over their bodies. "Mister needy." He teased as his hand took hold of Jim's cock, stroking slowly and teasingly.

"Damn right, two years with out you does that." Jim said right before he through his head back and moaned. He leaned back down to Sebastian and continues kissing his sniper, stopping in between to moan as Sebastian continues.

Sebastian's hand began working faster, kissing Jim harder and more passionately, his thumb stroking over the head of his sensitive head. "I'm going to suck you so hard." He smirked, his hand soon moving to Jim's arse, his finger stroking over his entrance

"Just do it already, Tiger!" He yelled as he scratched down Sebastian's back in frustration.

Sebastian rolled them back over so Jim was under him, raising his legs as he leant down, his tongue running over his entrance in order to lube Jim's arse up

Jim arched his back as he felt a pulse of pleasure run through his body. He smiled at the sensation as he felt Sebastian behind him

Sebastian's tongue pushed inside Jim, wriggling slightly before one of his fingers joined it, not wanting to tear Jim, so he began opening him up, his free hand massaging Jim's balls slowly

Jim pushed down on Sebastian fingers, wanting more but knowing Sebastian wouldn't push it. It had been two years after all. He kissed his snipers neck and moaned as Sebastian added another finger.

"Slow down, kitten, just relax." Sebastian cooed as he added another, his fingers working to open Jim up a little more, his fingers scissored, pushing Jim's arse to open a little more before he took out the lube from his bedside table along with a condom.

"Two years, Tiger. Two long fucking years." He said through his teeth. He grabbed the condom package out of Sebastian's hand and ripped if open with his teeth as he pushed it onto Sebastian.

"Mister needy." Sebastian teased again before pulling Jim's legs up over his shoulders as he leant over to kiss Jim. Slowly he lined his cock up, pushing his cock inside Jim slowly

"I don't care." Jim said as he pushed all the way down, starting to feel some of the pain, but also feeling at home again with the feel of Sebastian

Sebastian pressed their lips together passionately, his hips beginning to snap hard and fast against Jim, fucking him hard as his fingers dug into Jim's thighs

Jim moved his lips along with Sebastian missing the feel of his snipers lips against his, but never admitting it. His body started to feel heavy as he felt himself coming closer to his climax

Sebastian groaned as he gripped onto Jim tighter, wanting the man to be as close as possible. He had missed Jim as a whole, their bodies pressed against each other, their heartbeats acting as one.

Jim looked into Sebastian eyes as he came, but he never broke eye contact, he saw nothing but raw emotion in Sebastian's eyes. He knew his eyes must of mirrored Sebastian. Even if he never said the words to Tiger, he knew, he could tell.

Sebastian came with Jim, crying out as he gripped onto him a little tighter. He collapsed onto Jim soon after, eyes closing with a small smile sitting over his lips. "You are never leaving me for two years again, you dick." He growled

Jim wrapped his arms around Tiger tightly. He tried to erase the last two years from memory, he didn't know that torture would be that bad. But it was over, he was in his Tigers arms, knowing that his sniper would protect him. "I wouldn't dream of it." He knew his wording would give his feelings for Sebastian away so he just held onto Tiger bracing himself for how Sebastian would respond.

Sebastian pulled out, got rid of the condom before cuddling up to him lovingly. He kissed over Jim's face slowly, holding him in a way that showed Jim that he would always protect the man. "And if you do, I promise I will look for you, I will find you, I will tie you up and I will bring you home... So who hurt my kitten? Who do I need to make into matching trousers and shirt for the waistcoat?" He asked

Jim ran his fingers through Seb's hair slowly loving that his Tiger would pur to it. "Just another underground network. Easy targets really. Two days top to take them all out." Jim curled more into his sniper. "Tiger, I..." Jim rubbed his face into Sebastian's neck to stop himself from continuing. He was one of the most dangerous people in the world. He doesn't do sentimental. But it is Sebastian.

"Then we can take them out together." Sebastian smiled before frowning as Jim cut himself off. He nuzzled into Jim's hair, hooking his thumb under his chin to make him look up. "You... what?" He asked with a fond smile, having a clue on what it could be that the man wanted to say. "If you say it... and it's the same thing as what I'm thinking... I promise I'll say it back." He whispered.

Jim couldn't help but smile up at his sniper. Sebastian knew, he always knew. That's one of the many things that Jim loved about his sniper. He knew him. From the lightest to the darkest moments. Sebastian would never hurt him and he would always protect. Just like Jim would always protect Sebastian. "I ...think...no, i know...I love you.". Jim kissed Sebastian hard trying to keep him from answering. He knew Sebastian said he would say it back, but once the words were out there it could be different.

Sebastian kissed back, holding Jim closer to him. A small smile spread over their face when they pulled over, their eyes meeting. "Don't be scared. Nothing will change." He promised before whispering. "I love you too. I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you." He whispered, nuzzling into Jim's hair again. "I will always love you too." He smiled, stroking through his hair slowly

Jim laughed, remembering the first time they met. "That's funny, because I remember you were aiming a gun at my head the first time we met?"

"Oh formalities." Sebastian smirked before kissing the top of his head. "I didn't know you before then did I? Didn't know how perfect you are." He smiled.

Jim slapped his chest playfully. "Don't get sickly sweet, Tiger." Jim smiled as he kissed his Tiger. He even knew when they met that things were different they were more than just moving targets

"Says the man who first said the L word." He teased, his hand moving down to Jim's arse, spanking him with a smirk. "Well look how far we've come since then. How different we are." He purred

Jim kissed his Tigers head as she moved against him. "Shut up, someone had too." He pushed Tigers face away playfully.

"Pfft, we could not have, I mean, we could have ended up being the first couple who've fucked like rabbits but never said 'I love you' to one another, to get married." Sebastian chuckled as he blew a raspberry on Jim's cheek, his fingers tickling Jim's side

Jim pushed Seb away. "Your getting your Tiger drool all over my cheeks. And you know you've been dying to hear it. You know, I never did get a proper proposal from you. And here I thought you were old fashion." Jim laughed.

"Technically we're not married... I mean. I might have a few plans up my sleeve." He smiled as he pressed a small kiss to his forehead, pulling Jim closer to him

Jim basked in the warmth that his Tiger covered him in. "Well we can't just be dating consulting criminals. That sounds so unprofessional." Jim smiled as he tickled Tigers face with little kisses.

"Well maybe someone will have to wait." Sebastian grinned as he held Jim close to him before pulling Jim onto his chest to lie on top of him. "God I really have missed you." He murmured, allowing his eyes to close as he relaxed with the criminal

Jim smiled as he kissed Seb's chest. "Two years is plenty"

"I missed you too, Seb" Jim smiled as he held onto his sniper

"Well I didn't know you were coming home tonight, otherwise I would have booked and planned everything." Sebastian stated as his hands moved back to Jim's butt

"Since when do we ever do things according to plan? Even some of our kills are changed last second." Jim rocked against Sebastian as he ran his fingers through Seb's hair.

"Well maybe I want to plan something." Sebastian chuckled before rolling his eyes. "Kills and engagement are different."

"I'll let you do it your way, my old fashion, Tiger." Jim pressed his forehead against Sebastian's. "I really hope you learned how to cook in the two years I was away." Jim laughed.

"Of course I did." Sebastian chuckled. "Okay, for the first year I lived on take out, but I had to learn... I started to get fat." He admitted with a small chuckle, squeezing Jim's butt teasingly

Jim rolled Sebastian over so Seb was on top again. Things always got a bit more interesting when Seb was on top. "My tiger fat? Never." Jim started to suck on Tigers neck, knowing exactly when his sensitive spot was.

Sebastian groaned when he felt this, stroking his hand down Jim's body. "Ready for round two?" He asked with a small smirk, his fingers pushing back into Jim's arse

Jim started to pump Sebastian, loving the way his Tiger was rocking against him and moaning. "Of course." He smirked as he started to pump faster,

Sebastian groaned at Jim's hand around his cock. "Maybe I should fuck you against the wall instead, your chest against the wall as you're fucked like the slut you are." He smirked as his fingers began thrusting in and out of Jim's arse

Jim smirked up at him as he imminently stopped pumping. "Move. Wall. Now!" He growled

Sebastian grinned, gripping Jim before standing up, pulling the man with him before pushing him hard against the wall with his butt pushing out.

Jim tried to arch into Sebastian but huffed in frustration as Sebastian started to tease him. "Tiger, I will shoot you if you don't fuck me within the next two seconds" Jim yelled

Sebastian smirked as he heard this, pulling a condom on before lining up. He swiftly pushed himself into Jim, beginning to fuck Jim hard and fast, pushing him into the wall

Jim felt his body hit the wall multiple times, but was too overcomes with pleasure to care. He felt Sebastian loose his pattern as they both got closer to their climax

"Oh fuck..." He swore, gripping Jim's hips tightly as his hips snapped repeatedly and hard as he grew closer to his orgasm. "Come with me." He growled into his mates ear

Jim's breath hitched as he came with Sebastian. His knees shook and he would of fell if Sebastian wasn't supporting his body

"How... are you... this perfect?" Sebastian asked with a smirk as he pulled out again, peeling of the condom once more, throwing it away

Jim took a deep breathe and laughed at Sebastian. "You made...me this way" He smiled as he pushed, Tiger and himself onto the bed, pulled the covers over them to keep the cold air away.

"mmm, I do love my slutty kitten." Sebastian grinned as he cuddled up with Jim. "I mean, it wouldn't be the same if when we were together we didn't get our daily fuck." He smirked, slapping Jim's arse again

Jim hummed in agreement, he was seconds away from just falling asleep when he heard Sebastian's stomach rumbled. Jim started to laugh uncontrollably. "Skip breakfast, Tiger?" Jim asked as he continued to laugh. He couldn't remember that last time he laughed this hard

"I don't know but someone's clearly on something special." Sebastian chuckled as he watched Jim laughing so much. "Come on you laughing, adorable kitten, you need food too you're unbelievably skinny." He commented as he stood up, pulling Jim with him.

Jim started to calm down a bit but continued to laugh lightly. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist as he walked. "You can be something special." Jim purred as he rubbed his face into Sebastian's neck. "And I'm not that skinny, I'm just not all muscle like some people." He grinned.

"You're just skin and bones. You are skinny." Sebastian stated before beginning to dress himself, throwing a shirt and some of his trousers over to Jim. "You know what. Put the shirt on, don't worry about the trousers." He stated, grabbing his phone before calling for a Chinese, pulling on a shirt too big for him that was drenched in Jim's aftershave

Jim threw his shirt back at Sebastian and grabbed on of Sebastian's shirts to put on. They were more comfy anyway, and they smelled like Sebastian. He couldn't pass that up. "I wasn't gonna bother with them anyways." He winked as he pulled Sebastian into the other room and down on the couch with him. He let Sebastian sit first, then curled up in his lap.

Sebastian smirked as he wrapped his arms around Jim a little more as the man curled up on his chest. "Heating!" He stated, briefly standing up, turning on the heating before returning with blankets and pillows, making a nest for them on the sofa before cuddling up with Jim again.

Jim chuckled as he moved closer to Tiger. "Told you its always cold! Im always right." He smiled as Sebastian's eyes met his

He lightly ran his hands up and down Tigers back, gently tracing his scares as he went

"I am not cold but you are so I will warm the flat up for you." Sebastian chuckled as he pulled Jim closer to him. "Careful of the burn scars on the left, they're still healing and hurt a little bit." He admitted quietly

Jim looked seriously into Seb's eyes. "If you would've died...I don't know what I would have done. I would have surly killed them first." Jim growled as he kissed Seb softly.

"Oh don't be so absurd. I got shot 15 times before you disappeared and I survived." Sebastian smirked before shaking his head. "If that underground group had killed you, I would have burnt the whole of Russia to the ground."

Jim sat up quickly. "Who shot you? I'll skin them!" Jim was a bit protective over his Tiger but he was serious about his protection. Jim knew Seb was serious about burning the country to the ground. He would have. Jim looked up at his Tiger and ran his fingers along the two long scars on his snipers face.

"You already skinned them. You dumped them in acid." He smiled, stroking through the mans hair lovingly. "That was about a year before you left." He chuckled as he held Jim close. "I'm fine, kitten. I promise." He grinned, nuzzling into his neck

"You better be." Jim purred as Sebastian nuzzled his neck. He growled in annoyance when the doorbell rang. "Seeing as your the one with pants on, you can go get that."

"Eugh. That's always your excuse for not opening the door." Sebastian smirked. "Go get plates and cutlery." Sebastian grinned, moving to open the door gently, he accepted the food before paying and saying goodbye, closing the door soon after

Jim quickly pushed Seb against the door kissing him hard then walked off to grabbed plates and silverware. Since it was cold, Jim thought it was acceptable to eat while sitting on the couch. He sat down waiting for Tiger to follow. "Hurry up, Tiger, or im going to go put some trousers on" Jim smirked.

"Trousers are so overrated." Sebastian smirked as he sat beside Jim, beginning to dish up their meals. He handed Jim his meal before standing and putting on the fire so it could crackle away while they ate together. He sat down, crossing his legs as he ate happily

Jim ate slowly as he analyzed everything. He never thought it would turn out this way. He assumed it would just be running and killing and more running for the rest of his life. He never expected another person to be there, or even to go as far to have that person love him. And not running. Just having a peaceful return. It was...nice in a way. "I love you" He whispered as he ate.

Sebastian smiled as he heard Jim's utterance as they sat there. "I love you too." He whispered in reply, his hand sitting on Jim's knee. "So we're going out for a meal in a few days after a few days of staying in and fucking like rabbits." Sebastian grinned

Jim smirked. "I can live with that. We do have two years to make up for."He kissed Seb's cheek

"No clothes unless we're eating... when we're not fucking... I'm going to stuff you with a vibrator so you're always open and needy for me." Sebastian grinned

"what made you the king of rules, Tiger?" Jim smirked

"I made me king of rules... The flat's in my name. If you don't obey I'll have to spank you." He smirked as he finished his meal

"Promise?" Jim asked as he winked at Seb.

"I'll pinky promise i you need me to" Sebastian grinned as he held up his little finger


End file.
